


You Can Ask (But It Might Not Be Easy)

by heartinhand221 (Illusinia)



Series: Shake It All Off [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Good!Garrett, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusinia/pseuds/heartinhand221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant goes to ask his father for some dating advice. It doesn't go smoothly.</p><p>He probably just should have asked Jemma, honestly. It might have been less painful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Ask (But It Might Not Be Easy)

“John, you home?” Grant's voice echoed off the walls of the entry hall, bouncing back at home like memories. It was so familiar, stepping into his old home. It felt like just yesterday he'd been coming in from school with Jemma, calling for their adoptive dad.

 

“Kitchen!” The familiar shout echoed from the back of the house, drawing Grant along the hallway that dumped into the kitchen, to Grant's concern. John was not the best cook in the world. No one would ever claim he was. Ever. Jemma was a better cook and she needed everything spelled out in chemical formulas and precise quantities down to the smallest microgram.

 

“Please don't tell me you're trying to cook again,” Grant half joked, half pleaded as he stepped into the kitchen.

 

John's snort echoed out from beneath the sink. “You sound like Jasper. No, the damn sink is leaking again.” His head popped out from the cabinet for a moment, eyes narrowed. “And what's wrong with my cooking?”

 

“I'm pretty sure he's referring to the burned taste all your cooking has,” replied Jasper, drawing Grant's attention to his father's boyfriend who was currently surrounded by a mountain of paperwork across the room. The man didn't even look up as he spoke, too intent on the papers he was scrutinizing.

 

“Hey Jasper,” greeted Grant with a wave, despite the fact the man wasn't looking up. Still, Jasper waved back distractedly.

 

“That's char,” insisted John, waving a wrench slightly in Jasper's direction. “It adds character to the food.”

 

“And detracts from the taste,” countered Jasper, finally glancing up from his papers. “And please don't get sludge on the floor.”

 

John just rolled his eyes and set the wrench aside, turning back to Grant. “What brings you by, kid?”

 

“I need some help,” explained Grant, nerves beginning to pick up a little. He'd debated asking John for help on where to take Skye the first time he took her out, but he didn't have a lot of options on who he could ask either. Plus, John was in a steady, stable relationship. He had to know something about where to take a girl you've already slept with, twice, and had a very awkward breakfast with. “With a girl.”

 

“A girl?” asked John, raising an eyebrow at Grant. “Not really sure I'm qualified to help you there. I do play for the other team.”

 

“I'm pretty sure he's look for advice on where to take her, not the mechanics,” corrected Jasper, finally standing from his seat. Crossing the room, he plucked the wrench from the floor with marked distaste. “Didn't I just ask that you not get sludge on the floor?”

 

“I'll clean it up,” assured John with a roll of his eyes, a touch of exasperation in his tone. Grant knew John loved Jasper, but the two definitely could push each others buttons sometimes.

 

Jasper raised one of his eyebrows in his signature look of disbelief, though a touch of a smirk tugged at his lips. “Like you did last time?”

 

“Hey, you distracted me last time!” countered John with false indignation. “I recall very clearly you knelt down and unzipped my-”

 

“Please tell me you cleaned the kitchen afterwords,” broke in Grant with a groan, one of his hands rising to pinch the bridge of his nose.

 

John barked out a laugh, climbing to his feet and clapping an hand on Grant's shoulder. “Don't worry kid, that was months ago. Jasper's cleaned the kitchen since then.”

 

“Great,” muttered Grant, with a sigh, dropping his hand to his side. Crossing the room, he fished a beer out of the fridge (he'd need one the way this was going) and leaned back against the counter. “Seriously though, I'm not sure what to do.”

 

“We had this conversation when you were sixteen, kid,” reminded John as he plucked up a dirty towel and wiped off his hands. “You just-”

 

Jasper's hand silenced whatever John was going to say next, to Grant's great relief. He really didn't need to relive that particular trauma. “I'm not sure John's the best person to ask, Grant. His idea of a first date was a tailgating party.”

 

“Second and you loved it,” corrected John around Jasper's hand. He shoved the other man's arm down lightly, giving him a faux annoyed look. “The first as coffee, remember? That little place down town?”

 

“The one where that girl ran into you and dumped her coffee all over your shirt?” asked Jasper, giving him a pointed look, though a smirk tugged at his lips.

 

“As if it bothered you when I pulled my shirt off,” teased John, a grin pulling across his face.

 

“So, coffee is a good idea then?” asked Grant, interrupting what he was sure was going to devolve into a scarring moment of watching his dad and his dad's boyfriend flirt in their own weird way.

 

“It's one option,” confirmed John, turning his attention back to Grant. “Why aren't you asking Jemma about this anyway? She'd be better at it.” John froze for a second, a weary look crossing his face. “We aren't talking about you going out with Jemma, right?”

 

Grant choked at that, trying not to gag at the very idea. “No! God no.”

 

“Hey, I'm just checking kid!” exclaimed John as Jasper gave him an 'are you serious?' look. “What? They were close when I adopted them and they're not blood related to technically it's not illegal.”

 

“Just disgusting,” muttered Grant with a sigh. “No, it's this girl from the club.”

 

“The one you've been staring at for a month?” asked Jasper curiously. When Grant and John shot his confused and disbelieving looks though, he just shrugged. “I had lunch with Jemma last week and she mentioned it.”

 

Groaning, Grant rubbed his eyes. “Because my love life can't stay private...”

 

“Well, you don't exactly show interest in a lot of people,” pointed out John as he turned to get a glass from the cupboard. “Last girl I remember you being interested in was Sharon and she was at least, what, six years ago? Honestly, I was starting to think women weren't your thing.”

 

“Women are definitely my thing,” muttered Grant, color spreading over his cheeks. “And I'm not asking Jemma because it's a little awkward. She already walked in on us once and invited Skye to breakfast while we were naked, I don't really need any more of her input.”

 

“Wait, you've already scored with this girl?” asked John in surprise. “Or did Jemma interrupt you?”

 

“We'd already once the night before,” explained Grant, his cheeks turning red. This was NOT something he wanted to discuss with his adoptive father. John was a great father, but he was far too candid about some things that Grant did not need to know and conversations like this tended to turn very uncomfortable, very fast. “And when we tried the next morning, Jemma decided to walk in and demand pancakes then turned around and invited Skye to breakfast.”

 

“That is the polite thing to do,” remarked Jasper, pulling a pitcher of water from the fridge and filling John's glass absentmindedly.

 

John nodded in thanks, taking a drink before he spoke again. “Geez kid, you could have started with that. Congrats. We should celebrate.”

 

“That's okay.” stated Grant quickly, recalling the last time his dad thought they should celebrate him getting laid. He still couldn't go back to that bar. “Um, so coffee or no coffee?”

 

“Do you want to get to know her or impress her?” asked Jasper, clapping his hand back over John's mouth before the man could change the topic again.

 

“Get to know her,” replied Grant, taking a sip of his beer. “She's not really the 'impressible' type. Really, we just need somewhere we can talk without getting distracted...”

 

“Then coffee is a good option,” stated Jasper, yanking his hand away when John did something (probably licked his palm from the look Jasper shot him).

 

“Coffee works kid,” agreed John, smirking at Jasper as the man wiped his palm on his jeans. Turning back to Grant, he traded his glass of water fro his wrench and headed back to the sink. “Definitely a good way to get to know someone. Now, let's order some pizza, fix the sink, and relax a little. Maybe schedule a date for when we get to meet this 'Skye'. Is that her real name by the way? Or is she a stripper? I wouldn't recommend dating a stripper.”

 

“She's not a stripper,” replied Grant with a groan, raising his bottle to his lips and chugging half of his beer. He was going to need it; this was going to be a long night.


End file.
